Tali
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: What if Toby was Alison's secret love? When Toby gives Alison a preposition she can't refuse, it starts a relationship that neither of them expected. First few chapters are pre-PLL then will go into post season 3. Rated T just in case (Pll is a teen show after all)
1. Preposition

**Hey guys, so this was inspired by the flashback "Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Inferno" when Ali says to Toby "I bet you wish you kissed me when you had the chance." This was an rp with me and a friend, which I turned into a fic. This is just after Jenna moves in so Jenna hasn't started harassing him yet and obviously the Jenna Thing hasn't happened yet. **

* * *

Alison sat on her porch, watching the street though her mind was far from the silence of the neighborhood. Her mind was on the threats she had been getting. She didn't know who they were from or why this person was so obsessed with messing with her. Okay, sure, she was hot and popular and there were jealous people out there. One being Jenna Marshall. She glanced involuntarily toward the Cavanaugh home and sat Toby outside. She bit down on her lip as she considered going over there. Normally, she wouldn't but she needed to get it off her mind. She decided and stood from the porch, making her way confidently toward the Cavanaugh home.

"Spying on me again?" she asked. Yeah, she was a bitch, but everyone knew that. It was expected. She had to admit, though, that he was kinda hot. She just couldn't admit it out loud.

Toby was sitting outside on his porch, he needed to do anything to escape Jenna at this point. She kept trying to get up all over him and it creeped him out. He didn't like her as a step sister, let along anything more. He was reading when he heard a voice he knew well; Alison. He glanced up and quirked a brow,

"I think you need to get your eyes checked, Ali. You're the one that came over here," He pointed out. She was the Rosewood bitch which he had a hard time forgetting, no matter how much she amused him at times.

Alison walked up toward the porch. She knew that she had to have been really desperate for a distraction to come talk to Toby, but she didn't feel like dealing with the girls right now. Maybe being a bitch to Toby would help clear her mind.

"What are you reading?" she asked him. It wasn't that she was all that interested, she just needed to get her mind off other things.

Toby watched her warily, this was Ali after all. Who knew what she was planning?

"Not that I think you've read anything other than gossip and fashion... Catcher In The Rye." He answered, hold ding up the book. He knew if she was familiar with the story, he'd be setting himself up for one of her comments, but he couldn't exactly lie about a book he was holding.

Alison rolled her eyes when Toby replied with what he was reading. It sounded so... typical. "Well now, that's something you can relate to, now isn't it?" Why couldn't he be more normal? Maybe then he would have friends.

Toby resisted the urge to roll his eyes and put a marker in his book, setting it aside to give her his full attention; Clearly that's what she wanted.

"What do you want Alison? Don't you have a posse to parade around with or a date to get ready for?" He asked, bemused.

Truth was, Alison didn't feel like dealing with the girls right now. They were easy to spend time with, but aside from Spencer, sometimes they were too easy.

"Jealous that it's not you?" she asked, ignoring the part about her friends and answering the part about a date, even though she didn't have one. Not tonight.

Toby shook his head at her.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, but I don't see that happening any time soon. Maybe if you were nicer, you'd get a guy who doesn't treat you like crap," He replied. It hard was not to know who she was dating at the time. Noel Kahn was one of the main guys she seemed interested in and he was a meat head jerk.

"Maybe if you weren't such a freak, you could get a girl interested in you at all," Alison replied cattily. No one got away with trying to insult her. She wouldn't allow it.

"Tell that to your girl, Emily. She and I get along fine. You just don't like that there's one guy in Rosewood who doesn't worship at your feet," He shot back.

Alison suppressed a smirk when he used Emily as a defense. That girl, as sweet as she was, would never be into Toby.

"Yes, she is the _perfect_ girl to use to defend your skills at attracting women," she commented.

Toby rolled his eyes. He saw the way Emily looked at Alison- He wasn't oblivious.

"I didn't mean for attraction, I just meant she doesn't think I'm a freak like you do," He replied with a shrug. "And I doubt you'd think I am if you actually took the time to get to know me," He pointed out.

Alison raised her eyebrows when he told her that she wouldn't think he was a freak if she took the time to get to know him. "Are you trying to get me to be nice to you?"

"I'm initiating a challenge, and I know you love a good challenge. You're clearly bored, so spend some time with me, as if we're total strangers. What do you say, DiLaurentis? You up for it?" He asked, raising a brow.

Alison watched him as he spoke. It was true, she couldn't turn down a good challenge, but was this a good one? She thought about it for a few moments. She had to admit that she couldn't really remember what caused her to think of Toby as a freak.

"Fine," she answered.

"Just as if it was me who moved in a few weeks ago, not Jenna," He replied, getting up and made his way over to Ali, holding a hand out to her.

"I'm Toby. Nice to meet you."

Alison watched him as he approached her. She still wasn't sure what game he was playing, but she'd bite, even if it was warily. "Alison," she replied, shaking his hand. "

It's nice to meet someone new," He said, trying to suppress laughing at the fact he had to act as if he was new to Rosewood.

"It's always nice to meet new people to Rosewood," Alison replied, wording it so it wasn't quite as awkward.

"Is there anything fun to do in this town?" He asked. He doubted they'd have much fun sitting on his porch.

"The mall is always a fun place," she replied. "Then there's the grill, a popular hangout for Rosewood students. If you're looking for a classier dinner setting there is Rive Gauche. And then the kissing rock always proves to be lots of fun."

"I'm sure a lot of guys take you to kissing rock," He teased lightly.

Alison smirked inwardly, in fact they had and Toby probably knew that, but for the sake of the 'new meeting,' she just smiled coyly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He wanted her to treat him as she would any new guy to town? She would.

Toby smiled a bit. If she wanted to play this game, he'd play.

"I'm sure a pretty girl like you is rather popular in this town."

Ali silently questioned whether or not Toby actually thought she was pretty, but she dismissed it. Of course he did, everyone did. He just never acted like it and he would have never complimented her before this challenge.

"Well, someone like you should be popular in no time," she replied. They both knew that wasn't true, but it went back to the fact that if he wasn't such a loner he'd be kinda hot.

This intrigued Toby. "Oh really? How do you figure?" He asked, trying to hide his smirk. This was one of the few times Ali amused him.

Alison was never nervous about anything, but if she admitted he was hot, there was no going back. Even after this experiment was over. Still, he had admitted she was pretty...

"Because you're hot," she said nonchalantly, though for once in her life she was nervous. She had told countless boys they were hot before, but this was Toby. It was different.

That caught Toby off guard- He hadn't been expecting it. Ever since he could remember, she had always hated him and was a bitch to him. This experiment didn't change her sight. Did she really find him hot?

"I suppose I should feel honored, that coming from you," He teased.

Ali smirked in response, though inside she was still nervous. At least he didn't break character to make a snarky comment. She was sure it would come later.

"I only compliment the guys who are worth it," she said, knowing she would regret this later. Toby tried to keep himself from laughing. This was his best plan ever; Alison DiLaurentis was playing nice.

"Well then, am I worth you accompanying me to the grille?" If she was going to play nice, he wanted Rosewood to see it.

Ali paused a moment. That meant people would actually _see_ them together. She wasn't sure she could handle that. She held back a sigh before nodding and putting a smile on her face. "Of course."

This got better and better. Alison had to swallow her pride and go with him to the Grille. "Let me grab my coat and I'll be right out," he said, grabbing his book and went inside, grabbing a sweater and put his book away before coming back out. "Ready to go?"

Ali waited outside as he went in, trying to prepare herself for this outing. It was one thing standing in the Cavanaugh's yard, if anyone saw them she could tell them later that she was taunting him. If they went somewhere together, it wouldn't be that easy to cover. When he came back out, she nodded. "Yes."

Toby smiled and walked own the stairs, heading with her toward the town. "So what do you like to do for fun?" He asked.

Ali walked with him, trying to ignore the fact that they were actually going into town together. "Hang out with my friends, go to the mall, stuff like that."

"Typical girl stuff," He teased, watching her.

Ali laughed softly. "Yes, typical girl stuff," she answered. "What do you like to do?"

"Despite the fact you think I'd be popular here, I'd pretty much a loner. Mostly like to read, draw and listen to music," He replied with a small shrug. It was true, he never really made friends in Rosewood, mostly because Alison hated him.

"You would definitely have to work on that to be popular," Ali replied. She had to resist defaulting to the 'a loner is a Boo Radley type of freak,' mentality. If she was supposed to be nice to Toby, she would have to refrain from making those comments.

Toby quirked a brow in curiosity. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Ali pursed her lips together a moment. "People here don't really know how to respond to loners. They usually seem to be hiding secrets."

Toby chuckled lightly, "no secrets, just no one interested in hanging out," He replied simply.

Ali couldn't hide the shock, no matter how much she tried. "You're not a loner by choice?" she had always thought that Toby's being a loner was just a part of his creepiness.

Toby shook his head. "No, people just judge before they get to know someone," He replied honestly. "So I started to learn to enjoy things I could do on my own," He shrugged a little.

Ali felt a little uncomfortable, but she hid it well. She knew that he was referring to her, at least partly. "Well, that must suck," she answered.

He gave a more full shrug this time,"I got over it. I don't really care what people thinks and I don't get too bored with reading or drawing. Just when they actually try to get involved in my life and act like they know me is what bothers me more," He admitted. Even though they were acting like he was new to town, he was still going to be honest.

Ali continued acting like she wasn't affected by what Toby was saying. She stopped outside the grille when they arrived and glanced at Toby, bracing herself for the social turmoil that might come from this.

Once they reached the Grille, he decided to play nice and open the door for her, waiting for her to go in first before following. Ali walked inside when he opened the door for her. She looked around, trying to find a table that would be out of the way enough that they might not be very noticed. Toby could tell be wanted to sit in a spot that would be discrete. Coming out with him in public was a step in the right direction so he'd sit someplace out of all the stares, mostly for her sake. Once they picked, he pulled out the chair for her, keeping up with his gentleman side.

Ali sat down with him, shooting him a grateful look. She could only take so much for the sake of this experiment and being kn public with him was a lot as it was.

"So now what?"

Toby smiled and continued up with their charade, "Now you tell me what's good to eat here," He teased.

Ali glanced over the menu, naming off a few things that she liked to eat here.

Toby nodded even though he knew everything here. He looked over when a waiter came asking for their drink orders before looking back to Alison, allowing her to go first.

Alison ordered when the waiter came, then she waited for Toby to order, curious to see if he would order something she suggested or if he had a favorite.

Toby decided to try something new and picked one of the items that Ali listed off.

Ali was a little surprised that he actually ordered something she suggested, but she passed it off. When the waiter left, she was once again at a loss for what to say.

"So what's your favorite class in school?" he asked. The upside to pretending to be strangers was he could learn things he didn't know about her.

Ali raised her eyebrow when Toby asked what her favorite class in school was. If asked her favorite part, she would have said the socializing, but class? She hated the class part of school. "I don't really have a favorite class.

"Just there for the socializing?" he teased.

"Why of course," Ali replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked. "Good question," Ali replied, "seeing as you don't know me."

Toby had to contain his laughter. "Pretty girl, I'm sure you have guys begging to do your homework."

"Always," Ali replied. "Are you offering?"

"I'd probably fail you," he replied. He did okay in school but not great, he was terrible in french. "That bad?" Ali asked him.

"I'm not great. About a C average," He said with a shrug.

Ali made good grades, but only because she had to. "Then forgive me if I don't accept your offer."

He smiled "I forgive you."

Ali wondered if there was a double meaning in that, but then she decided there wasn't. "Good," she replied.

He looked over as their water came with their food. Ali took a bite of her good once the waiter walked away, then watched him to see what he thought. Toby took a bite of his food and nodded in approval.

"Good tastes," he complimented.

Ali smiled in amusement when he said that she had good tastes. "Thank you," she replied. "You're welcome," he replied and ate more. Ali continued eating after he complimented her. Toby figured them eating would make the silence not awkward so he ate quietly. Ali continued eating, opting for being quiet as well. Toby finished eating, sipping on his drink and waited for her to finish. Ali finished eating shortly after he did.

"Are you done?" He asked, taking another sip of his drink. Alison nodded, taking a final sip of her own drink. Toby got up and decided to take care of the tab since she was playing nice. Once it was taken care of, he went over to the door and held it open for her. Ali watched him as he went over to pay the bill. She had expected to pay separately, but she certainly wasn't going to complain about someone paying for her. When he held the door open, she went outside.

"Now what?"

Toby walked out with her and started down the street. He decided to see how far he could push this Nice Ali,

"How about you show me Kissing Rock?"

Ali stopped in her tracks when he mentioned the Kissing Rock. This experiment was going to end eventually and she wondered if she took him there if Toby would tell everyone that she went there with him. She realized quickly that after the fact, she could just threaten him into keeping quiet. It always worked. "Sure," she said nonchalantly.

Toby watched her freeze and wondered if he reached her limit. He was surprised that she agreed and nodded. "Lead the way."

Ali nodded in response and began walking toward the Kissing Rock. Was this a test to see if she would actually take her? Or did he actually plan to kiss her? Toby followed behind her. It was a test but would he really kiss her when they got there? Would she let him? Ali continued walking in silence until they got to the kissing rock. She was nervous about the idea of Toby possibly kissing her now that they were here, but she kept her expression neutral. "And here is the famous Kissing Rock."

"It just seems like a spot in the forest," he murmured. This was actually his first time at the rock. "People have been sneaking here for hundreds of years." Alison replied. "Legend has it that you can hear ghosts of the other lovers pushing you to do it."

"Oh really?" He asked, stepping a little closer to her. "And what do you hear?" He was giving her the opportunity to back away before he did anything, if he was going to.

Ali watched him as he stepped closer. "I hear them," she replied, trying not to look nervous. She could hardly tell a story and then tell him she didn't hear them, after all.

"And what are they telling you to do?" He asked, leaning a bit closer.

Ali's breath caught as he leaned closer to her.

"They're telling me to kiss you," she replied softly.

"Glad we're hearing the same thing," he murmured before pressing his lips to hers. Ali kissed him back, slipping her arms around him. If she was going to do this, she would do it right. Toby was surprised by the turn of events- About an hour ago, they were bickering and insulting each other and were now making out. Ali would have never thought that she would kiss Toby Cavanaugh or that she would like it. And here they were. She pulled him closer to her, still kissing him. Toby rested a hand behind her head, kissing her deeply, surprised by how much he liked it. Ali matched the depth in the kiss, knowing inwardly that she should stop but she didn't want to.

After a few moments, Toby broke away from the kiss. He was at a loss for words, unsure what to say. Ali glanced away when he broke away. She wasn't sure what to say and she wasn't quite ready to hear him mock her. Toby rose a brow when she glanced away.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Ali replied, moving away from the rock as though it really was possessed.

Toby nodded and put his hands in his pockets, pausing a bit awkwardly.

"I should, uhm.. walk you home," He said. Ali nodded a little when he said that he should walk her home.

"That's a good idea," she told him. "So I guess the experiment is over."

"I guess it is," he replied, not sure what else to say as they started toward his street. Ali nodded a little, not sure what to say either. Her mind was still reeling from the kiss. They hated each other, so how could she have possibly liked it? He wasn't sure what to say. Was it a mistake? did they both like it? He had no idea how to go about talking about it. Ali sighed softly after a while.

"We do hate each other, right?"

He considered it. "Before today I would have said yes, but I had fun today.." he admitted.

"So did I," Ali admitted, looking anywhere but at him.

"And I kind of liked the kiss.."He murmured quietly, looking away.

Ali bit her lip in response. She had hoped that part wouldn't come up.

"So did I," she said softly enough she hoped he didn't hear.

He looked at her, surprised.

"Really?"

Ali nodded a little. Very little embarrassed her, but this was probably the first.

"So, what does this mean for us..?" He asked.

Ali swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "I don't know."

"I assumed today was just a one time thing? I doubt you wanted to be seen in public with me today, let alone again, possibly as more," He replied.

"I have a reputation to maintain," Ali said softly. "It was supposed to be a one time thing. I was supposed to hate you all over again and prove your theory wrong."

"Then I guess we can just pretend it never happened," He said, coming out a little harsher than he wanted. He wanted it to sound nonchalant, but it clearly wasn't that easy.

Ali was surprised by the harsh tone, but maybe she shouldn't have been. She was popular and he wasn't. Still, after the day they had, she didn't want him to be mad at her. "Toby..."

Toby glanced at her but not long, "Hmm?" He murmured. It was easy to sound nonchalant that way.

Ali took a breath. "I'm sorry," she said, surprising herself with the apology.

"For what?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Ali told him honestly. "This is all just very confusing."

"With your reputation, you can make or break someone. I doubt anyone would say anything if you started hanging with me.. As far as anything more, I'm not sure.." He murmured.

It was true. Ali had made the girls and she broke so many other people. Toby however... he was already broken. Would people judge her if they saw her with him? "Could we try keeping it quiet? In case it doesn't, you know... Work?"

"Keep what secret? If you want to hang out and see if we can still have fun when were not pretending to be strangers and keep that quiet until we know, that's fine. But I'm not gonna be the guys you kiss and don't tell," he replied. Secret friends to test it? No problem, secret relationship? Deal breaker.

Ali rarely told anyone about who she was dating, it was nothing for her to be with a guy and never say a word. Toby apparently had other ideas. "It's not that I'm ashamed of you," she said, leaving the 'exactly' off. "It's that I don't usually tell people who I date anyway and we still don't know if we can get along."

"I'm not one of the meat heads who just want to get into your pants. If you want to try being friends first, that's fine." He replied.

Ali had never been turned down before and while she didn't know why it bothered her that Toby Cavanaugh was turning her down, it did. Since they were now near her house, she pulled him off to the side of the house-the one Spencer didn't live next to-and pulled him to her, kissing him again. This was partly to prove to him what he was saying no to and partly to see if the Kissing Rock had any affect on her liking the kiss. Toby was surprised when she pulled him aside and kissed him again but returned the kiss, not sure what she was trying to do. Ali quickly discovered that it wasn't the rock that made her enjoy the kiss, which would only be more disappointing if Toby refused to reconsider. After a few moments, she pulled back, keeping her expression neutral.

"Well? Was it just the rock for you?" He realized this was just an experiment and not because she just wanted to kiss him.

"No," he said honestly.

"And you really want to give that up because we disagree on something?" Ali asked him honestly. She rarely showed vulnerability, but as she looked up at him, she was more open than she had been with anyone in a long time. "I'm not asking to keep it a secret forever. Just long enough to figure things out."

"I told you, if you want to see if the friends thing will work, that's fine but I'm not keeping a relationship secret," He replied. He was stubborn and had no desire to watch her flirt with other guys until she decided to make them public.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Ali asked him. She had never had to work this hard to get a guy before and she didn't know why he was making her work so hard?

He paused considering it. "Everyone would think something was up if you stopped flirting, so I can't ask that," he replied.

"So..." Ali said, trying to think of a compromise. "What if I promise not to flirt in front of you?" she asked, taking his hand. He was right, it would look suspicious if she stopped flirting entirely.

"Will you still hook up with other guys?" He asked, brushing his hair out of his face with his freehand.

Ali shook her head. She could play hard-to-get enough that guys would never realize that anything was different. There were a lot of guys she flirted with that never had a chance. Even before this happened. "No hooking up. Just flirting for show and never when you're around." She didn't know if this would work, but at least they were negotiating now, that was something.

Toby sighed as he thought. "For how long?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Ali responded honestly. "Just long enough to find out if this will work out." He considered it.

"Fine," He said, caving in.

Ali smiled when he finally agreed. "You won't regret this," she said as she pulled him closer to her.

"I hope not," He murmured, slipping an arm around her. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be dating Alison DiLaurentis.

Ali smiled, kissing him softly. She had no idea how they had gone from hating each other this morning to being a couple now. Could she have really been that wrong about him? Toby kissed her back, letting himself relax and be proud of himself. He had proved her wrong but he had also learned that she wasn't as bad of a person as he believed. Ali leaned back against the side of the house and gazed up at him.

"The last thing I expected when I went to bug you today was for this to happen."

"Yeah, no kidding.." He replied, leaning against a nearby tree.

Ali glanced over at him, biting her lip gently.

"What?" He asked, noticing the glance.

Ali took a breath and looked straight ahead. "Thank you for giving this a chance." Ali had never thanked anyone for anything in her life.

"You negotiate well, maybe you should be a lawyer.." he murmured.

Ali smirked when he said that she should be a lawyer. It wasn't her career choice, maybe a fashion designer or something. "I did manage to negotiate with you," she agreed.

"If your negotiation works, then I'll really be impressed," He commented with a smirk.

"If it works?" Ali asked. She thought it had already worked.

"I just mean if this doesn't end badly," He answered.

Ali nodded in understanding after he explained what he meant. "That part remains to be seen, but we should enjoy it while we can."

"Do you have any other ideas or should we call it a night?"he asked.

"Maybe we should call it a night. It's been a long, confusing day," Ali explained, though she was sure that he felt the same way.

"I agree," He said feeling rather exhausted, even though he didn't want to deal with Jenna's flirty comments.

Ali pushed away from the wall. "I'd like to see you soon," she said softly.

"You know where to find me," He replied, going over to her and leaned down, kissing her softly. Ali kissed him back.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"See you soon," He replied, heading back to his place.

* * *

**Hmm, the beginning of Jenna forcing herself on Toby? How will his new girlfriend react? **

**Chapter 2 will be up once I finish the next thread with my friend. I apologize if there are any typos on Toby's end of the conversation, my keyboard has been acting up. I tried my best to edit it all out.**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys, this is just an authors note I'm putting on both my stories (Mates In Colorado & Tali) - I've been really sick which is why I haven't been updating and I'm STILL sick. Not sure what it is but I'm going to the doctors soon. If I'm better, I'll be going out of town for a week but I'll try to write. (I'll be going to a Vampire Diaries Convention out of town.) If not, I'll write whenever I'm better. **

**_This is a note just for Mates In Colorado:_**

**This is NOT going to turn into a Kol/Jeremy slash no matter how much you beg me. I'm trying to write this as something that may have actually been able to happen; Jer nor Kol or canon gay. If you guys do have any requests or suggestions (You want to see them playing more video games, their first time at the batting cage together, etc.) feel free to leave a review for those (: Just know that I already have it planned to have Jer teach Kol to drive. **

**I'll be back as soon as I can, darlings (: **


	3. Date Day

**This is rather fluffy and Lissa (my co-writer) and I wanted to give them a date before we throw them into the frying pan with the Jenna thing. It's not as quality as normal since, for those of you who read my authors note chapter, I've been sick. Which is why that's taken so long to post. I'm still sick, so please be patient.**

* * *

Toby was getting tired of Jenna's flirty crap. She hadn't done anything to him, physically, but her comments and the way she looked at him was freaking him out. He needed anything to get out of the house so he decided to go for a walk around the block. He paused in front of the DiLaurentis house. He hadn't heard from Ali in a few days, besides a secret smile at school every now and then and a bump of the shoulder. He wondered if she was regretting things and had changed her mind. He considered going up to knock but if Jason or one of her parents answered, he wouldn't know what to say. He saw the door open and started to walk a little more, trying to act nonchalant.

Ali really wanted to see Toby again, but the thing about secret relationships for a popular girl like Ali was that finding a time that wasn't suspicious was difficult. The girls always wanted to do something or there was this party or that party. It made it hard, especially when the boyfriend didn't run with the same crowd she did-that meant there was no chance of going upstairs to an empty room to make out. Today, however, she was free. She considered calling Toby to find out if he was, but she wasn't sure if it would be bad to ask to see him on short notice. She glanced out her window and saw him walking down the street. Perfect. She walked outside. "Hey Cavanaugh!" she yelled to get his attention before he got too far. "Stop snooping, or I will have to call the cops." She moved closer to him as she stated her accusation and once she had caught up to him, she lowered her voice. "Hey."

Toby heard Alison call to him and stopped to look back. He rolled his eyes at her, obviously knowing she was keeping up appearances. "Well hello to you too," He said with a small smile.

Ali smiled at him, careful not to touch him in case Spencer saw them. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked him. It wasn't that it was her business, she was just trying to find out if he would be free soon.

He shook his head. "No place in particular. Just wanted to get out of my house," He replied, wondering if she wanted to hang out now.

Ali nodded softly. She had that feeling a lot, especially living with her stoner brother. "I happen to be free for the rest of the day and was wondering if you would want to do something," she replied.

"Sure, but where?" he asked. They were both avoiding their houses and they were still keeping quiet so where exactly could they go in the middle of the day?

"I'm not sure," Ali replied. She hadn't really thought that far ahead, she just knew that she wanted to spend time with Toby.

Ali nodded when he suggested Philidelphia. There, they would be away from most of the people they knew. "That sounds perfect."

"As long as you don't mind getting helmet hair," He teased, going over to his garage.

Ali wasn't crazy about getting helmet hair, in fact the thought revolted her, but it was their best chance of spending time together unseen. "It's fine," she said, trying not to shift uncomfortably. He glanced back at her, trying not to laugh before he held out a black helmet to her.

Ali took the helmet from him and took a breath before putting the helmet on her head. She was really going to have to work on her hair later.

Toby watched her, amused and put his on. He got onto his bike and patted the back. "Hop on."

Ali got on the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around him. She was still surprised that she was still doing this whole dating Toby thing, secretly or not, but even more she was surprised by how much she liked it.

Toby backed the bike out of the garage and started it up, making his way down the town.

Ali kept her arms around him as he drove the bike, not worrying about being seen together. The helmet hid who she was relatively well, at least well enough that no one should suspect Alison DiLaurentis was going on a date with Toby Cavanaugh.

It didn't take long to get out of the town and they were soon on the highway that would take them to Philadelphia.

Ali kept her arms around him as they drove on the highway. The wind was going to kill the part of her hair that wasn't being misshapen by the helmet, but she endured it.

Toby relaxed while he road, his bike giving him a chance to breath. It didn't take very long to get to Philadelphia, and once they were at a good place to park, he pulled over and shut off the engine, sitting up straight and pulled off his helmet.

Ali reluctantly unwrapped her arms from around him, then she pulled off her helmet, straightening her hair the best she could. "What now?"

Toby put his helmet on the bike, putting the kickstand down and got off the bike. "What would you like to do?" He asked.

Ali got off after him. "The first thing I would like to do is this," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. She couldn't kiss him even they were on the street in front of her house so she wanted to take the chance they could.

Toby was a little surprised by it but was sure she was used to kissing guys whenever she wanted - They hadn't kissed since that first night so he guessed he could understand. He returned the kiss, slipping his arms around her waist.

Ali pulled back after a few moments, then looked up at him. "Now I'm open to anything you would like to do."

"Whats say we take a walk and we can find something to do?" He asked, taking her hand and interlaced their fingers.

Ali nodded and held his hand as they walked. She was still getting used to the idea of being with Toby, but she actually found she was liking it.

Toby hadn't spent much time in Philadelphia, he had no reason to, so he had no idea what was around. He looked over to her with a smile. "Let me know if you see anything you want to do," He said.

"I will," Ali replied as they walked. "You let me know if you see anything too."

He nodded. "I will. This is one of my first times to Philadelphia though," He commented.

"Really?" Ali asked him. She had been to Philadelphia plenty of times. "I'm really going to have to get you out more."

"Seeing as this is the only place we can be really open, we'll have to," He pointed out, glancing at her. He still didn't like that they were hiding but he got over it.

Ali glanced at him when he pointed out that this was the only place they could be open. She could tell that she wasn't thrilled that they were secret. "I will make it up to you," Ali replied.

"I'll hold you to that, Ali," He teased with a smile.

Ali smirked in response. "I expect you to."

Toby resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. "I'm sure you do."

Ali glanced up at him. "I do," she answered. While she didn't expect sex right away, .they were still getting used to being together, she couldn't resist the suggestive comments

Toby chuckled. "I'm curious to see how you plan on doing that," He commented.

Ali turned to him, slipping her free arm around him. "You are, huh?"

Toby smirked slightly and put his arm around her. "I am."

Ali brought her lips to his, kissing him again. "I'm not sure you're ready for it."

He leaned down and kissed her back. "Depends on what you have in mind."

Ali raised an eyebrow when he asked what she had in mind. "I think you know."

"Even if I was ready for _that,_ where would we even do it? You have both your parents and a brother, and I have both mine and a sister.." He pointed out. "And I doubt either of us want a skeezy motel room."

Ali raised her eyebrow when he started talking about all of the technicalities of where they would do it if he was ready. Did he think that having her parents and brother in the house kept her a virgin? "I'm sure we could find a place," she told him. "When it's time."

He nodded. "Alright. But until now we can enjoy our free day," He pointed out.

Ali smiled. She certainly wasn't going to pressure Toby to have sex with him on their first date. "Of course," she told him, turning so that she could walk with him. She kept her hand in his the whole time.

He walked with her, interlacing their fingers as they walked. "So whats fun to do in Philadelphia?" He asked.

Ali shrugged a little. "It depends on what you like," she answered him.

He shrugged. "Anything. I'm open to try anything," He replied.

Ali stopped and looked around for a few moments. "Well, there are nightclubs, there are street fairs," she shrugged. "Just about anything, really. There are even libraries," she teased.

He smiled a bit when she teased him about the libraries. "How about we check out some street fairs?" He asked.

"Street fairs, then," Ali replied walking with him to find one.

Toby followed her. It wasn't uncommon for Rosewood to have fairs and festivals, but in a big place, it seemed like it'd be different.

Ali walked with him to a nearby street fair that was celebrating whatever minor holiday was going on-she only paid attention to the ones that got her out of school and this one didn't.

Toby looked around, always interested in the small street fairs but never much in the people around.

Ali walked with him, watching him as he looked around.

"See anything you like?" He asked, wondering if he was setting himself up for a teasing comment.

Ali smirked and looked up at him. "As a matter of fact, I do."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. "And what is that?" He asked, playing along.

"Hmm... he's tall, silent, misunderstood but surprisingly attractive." Ali replied, not taking her eyes off him.

"Hmm, should I be jealous?" He teased.

"Maybe," Ali teased. "But maybe not." He shook his head at her, amused.

Ali looked up at Toby. "Did we just have one of those cute couple moments I usually want to slap people for?"

"It's possible," He replied with a small laugh.

Ali laughed too. "You know, you have a nice laugh."

He smiled, surprised by the compliment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ali replied walking with him.

"While we're here, do you want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked, looking over at her.

Ali nodded in response when he asked if she wanted to get something to eat.

"Any ideas where?" He asked.

Ali looked around and then pointed to a place. "There?"

He nodded. "Sure, that's fine," He replied.

Ali nodded and led him to the restaurant.

He followed behind her, interlacing their fingers together and opened the door for her.

Ali held his hand and walked into the restaurant.

Toby walked with her to a seat and sat down across from her.

Ali sat down and reached across the table for his hand.

He took her hand, using his free hand to look at the menu.

Ali glanced over her menu, but she had been here with her parents before so she had a pretty good idea of what she wanted.

He looked over the menu, before setting it aside once he decided what to get.

"Do you know what you want?" Ali asked him, closing her own.

He nodded. "Do you?"

Ali nodded in response when asked if she knew what she wanted.

He looked over as their waiter came and looked to Ali, letting her go first.

Ali ordered, then glanced at Toby, waiting for him to order.

He ordered after her, and handed over his menu.

Ali smiled at him, squeezing his hand when the waiter walked away with their orders.

Toby smiled and squeezed her hand back. "Not too bad for a first date, huh?" He teased.

Ali smiled over at him. "Not bad at all," she replied. "Keep it up, Cavanaugh and I might just have to keep you around," she added teasingly.

"I would sure hope so," He commented, giving her a look.

"Aww are you getting attached?" Ali asked, tilting her head a little. "And I remember you being reluctant."

"Not attached, but I do like you," He replied simply. "Yes, and so were you."

"I like you too," Ali replied, linking their fingers together. She smiled over at him. "Well, things changed."

"More than I ever expected they would.." He murmured.

Ali leaned over the table and kissed him.

Toby returned the kiss with a smile.

Ali smiled, still leaning over the table.

"You're free to switch sides if you don't want to have to lean over the table," He commented.

Ali smirked teasingly. "Is it really to benefit me or do you want me over there?"

"Both," He replied honestly.

Ali smiled and got up, moving to sit next to him. He smiled back and slipped an arm around her. Ali rested her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her. He smiled and looked over as their food came. Ali sat up as her food was set in front of her. He shifted, taking a sip of his drink and began eating. Ali began eating as well, smiling softly at him. He smiled back, finding it that they were more comfortable eating in silence. Ali continued eating, periodically casting glances in his direction. He smiled over at her, finishing eating. Ali finished shortly after him.

He smiled over at her, "You done?" He asked.

Ali nodded when Toby asked if she was done. "Yes."

He nodded and got the bill, paying for it and got up. "Ready to go?" He asked, not sure yet if he meant the restaurant or Philadelphia.

Ali nodded, getting up as well. "Now what?" she asked him.

"Do you want to do other stuff around here or are you ready to call it a day?" He asked.

Ali glanced at him. "Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"I'm sure we could find something else if you want to stay here for a little while longer, but if you're ready to head home we can do that," He said, not caring either way.

"Maybe we should go home," Ali told him. "I actually kinda don't want to leave you at all, but we have to eventually."

Toby nodded, "you can let me know whenever you want to see me once we get back," He told her as they started to walk back to his bike. He was kind of hoping the date would be enough to convince her they could go public, but it didn't seem like it was happening.

Ali nodded in response and walked with him back toward the bike. She really did like being with him, but she wasn't sure it was the time to go public yet.

Toby handed her the helmet she used before putting his on and fastened it, getting on the bike and started it. Ali took the helmet and scrunched her nose as she put it on. She got on the bike after him and wrapped her arms around him. He tried not to laugh as she scrunched her nose, still amused that she hated the helmet. It was something she'd have to get used to if she wanted them to be a secret for a while. He pulled out of the parking spot and headed back toward Rosewood. Ali definitely didn't mind riding on the motorcycle because she had to hang on to him and she liked that. The helmet, however, she wasn't a fan of. Toby drove back to Rosewood, pausing and pulled over by the entrance. It was his place to get away from the Rosewood people and be on his own.

Ali was confused when he stopped just out of town. She took off her helmet and glanced at him. "Am I walking all the way back into town on my own?"

Toby took off his helmet and shook his head. "No, I wasn't sure if we'd be able to say a proper goodnight on our street so I wanted to take care of that," He replied before leaning down and kissed her deeply. Ali kissed him back, liking his idea to stop outside of town even more now. She slipped her arms around him and matched the depth in the kiss. He let the kiss linger for a little bit before pulling back. "Ready to go home now?" He asked.

Ali laughed softly. "Now you're making me want to stay longer," she teased. "But yes, I suppose I'm ready."

Toby smiled and kissed her once more before pulling his helmet on and got on the bike. Ali kissed him back and put her helmet back on, getting on and wrapping her arms around him.

Toby drove back down to their street and when he saw that no one was out, he parked in the Cavanaugh garage and got off, putting his helmet away before going over to Ali. "You know where to find me next time you want to see me," He said before kissing her.

Ali took off her helmet and kissed him back. "I do," she answered as she handed the helmet back.

"Then I'll see you soon," He replied with a smile.

"See you," Ali replied, smiling back as she walked away.

* * *

**So Toby thinks about how Jenna is flirty. The next chapter will actually be time-skipped a little to after the Jenna Thing. You'll see how and why that fits into this story without making Ali look like a total bitch for blaming her boyfriend for no reason. **

**Reviews make us both smile. **


	4. Authors Note 2

Sorry I haven't updated this. My co-writer is in the process of moving so she hasn't had a lot of time to write Ali with me. I promise we will continue this story and it will be updated soon.

Thank you all for your great reviews. It means a lot to both of us.

We're almost done with the next chapter so once she gets settled, it shouldn't take too long to get the next update posted.

Thanks for your patience.


	5. Juvi Visit

**Okay - first off I am SO sorry how long this took to update. my partner who writes Ali was moving between a couple of states, was having allergy issues and her internet is also being kinda faulty. We're trying to get back into regular Tali. I love this fic even more now that it was partially canon.. But anyway, this was a timeskip from the date to Ali blinding Jenna which is explained more in the chapter.. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Toby let out a sigh as he laid back on his bed. He didn't understand why he was here, or why his girlfriend had turned on him. They had been going well and he was hoping that they'd be able to actually go public soon. But then she tossed a stink bomb into the Cavanaugh garage, something caught fire and Jenna was in there so Alison blamed him. Sure, he'd understand if it was something small like if it hadn't blinded Jenna that she'd blame him. But something that could potentially ruin his life and pretty much had.. Why? He couldn't understand. He heard the familiar buzz of someone having a visitor though none had been for him. He was going to ignore it til he heard someone call out his last name and tell him he had a visitor. He sat up and looked over, seeing Alison come in. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Ali hadn't intended for the stink bomb to hurt anyone, but she had messed up. When she glanced in and saw Toby and Jenna doing... that, she had been so shocked that it went in the wrong direction. She would have almost felt bad if she hadn't been so hurt. Was it a bitchy thing to do to make her boyfriend take the blame? Yes, probably. It was also a asshole thing to do to cheat on her. When she entered his room at juvie, she crossed his arms. "No kisses for me?" she asked dryly. "Oh, right. I'm not her"

Toby rose a brow when she mentioned that she wasn't 'her.' Who was she talking about? He hadn't been dating anyone else, or even remotely interested in anyone else. Could she possibly know what Jenna was forcing him to do? He didn't think so. "Her? Who is her?" He asked.

"You know who," Ali replied, even more hurt and upset by his denial. "Don't try to deny it. I _saw_ you with her." She tried hard to hold back the tears she swore she wouldn't cry today. Toby was not going to win this one. "I fell for you and you cheated on me."

"Jenna?" He asked. It was the only person she could have seen him with since he certainly hadn't been with anyone else. "If that's who you're talking about then you have the story totally wrong," He stated, getting up. Why didn't she just talk to him? He knew the answer, because she's Alison.

"Is there someone else you've been with too?" Ali asked when he asked if it was Jenna. She was doing well at holding back tears, but now her voice was laced with the hurt from being cheated on.

"I haven't even been with Jenna willingly! She forced herself on me. For a while it was what I thought was harmless flirting but then she started blackmailing me and forcing herself on me. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how," He told her. He could tell she was hurt and wanted her to understand that he hadn't actually cheated on her.

Ali looked at Toby, trying to decide if she could trust him. She had always thought that something was off about Jenna. "Blackmailed you about what?" she asked him.

"The fact that she's like the golden child? My parents would very easily believe her over me," He stated, still annoyed with the fact that she continuously held that over his head.

Ali bit her lip gently. "So you weren't really into her?" she asked, needing to hear it.

Toby shook his head, "No. I hate her," He replied, honestly.

"So then all this..." Ali said softly, gesturing around the room, "was for nothing?"

"Yep," He replied, glancing away. He was upset that she hadn't just talked to him first. Now he'd pay for it.

Ali moved toward him, suddenly feeling very bad for what had happened. "Toby, I am so sorry."

Toby frowned, still not looking at her, crossing his arms. "You never even talked to me. I was looking forward to the next time I'd see you then next thing I know, you're blaming me for injuring my step-sister and I'm being arrested and sent off to juvie.." He replied.

Ali moved closer until she was standing in front of him. She reached over and turned his head to face her. "I was jealous," she told him. "I reacted without thinking and I'm sorry." Ali never apologized for anything, but she wanted Toby to know she was sincere.

"Yeah, well I'm not entirely sure what to do now.. Can't exactly go and say you did it. You'll be the one ended up in here," He replied. As mad as he was at her, he didn't want to end up free and then her end up in here.

Ali stood on her toes to give him a kiss. "We will figure something out," she promised. "I'll do everything I can to find a way to get you out of here."

Despite how mad he was at her, he returned the kiss. "Do you really think I'd cheat on you? With my step-sister, nevertheless?" He asked.

"I didn't know what to think," Ali admitted. "I was feeling so much at the time. I was jealous, I was hurt, I was outraged." She looked up at Toby. "You have to believe that I would have never put you here otherwise."

"Well I didn't know what to think either. All of a sudden my girlfriend was accusing me of something rather serious. Apparently two things serious.." He replied, sitting back on the bed.

Ali sat down next to him. "I am really, really sorry for getting you put here," she told him, reaching for his hand. "I reacted badly and you're the one left suffering for it. At the time, yes, I wanted you to suffer miserably for betraying me, but if I had known the truth, I wouldn't have wanted this for you."

"If you would have asked, I would have been able to explain," He pointed out, glancing at her.

"I acted without thinking," Ali said. She knew he was mad at her, but it seemed like he refused to forgive her.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, glancing over at her.

Ali glanced at him. "About us?" she asked. "Or about this?"

Toby shrugged a little bit "both," he replied.

"I would like for us to get through this," Ali commented. "You mean a lot to me." She let out a soft sigh. "I don't know what to do about you being here but we have to figure something out."

"I would like us to get through this too, but I need to know you can trust me and will talk to me if you have doubts about anything else," He replied, looking over at her for once.

Ali nodded in response. "Of course," she told him. "I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions and I never will again."

"I would hope not after where this landed me," He replied dryly. "At least it's just Philadelphia so I'm not horribly far away," He pointed out.

"Will we be able to get through this?" Ali asked him.

Toby nodded, "I hope so, at least," He replied.

"I want to," Ali told him.

"So do I. But between the fact we're still supposedly a secret, you blaming this on me, and then you coming to visit a lot is going to raise a lot of questions.." He pointed out, glancing at her.

"So what does this mean? Are we over?" Ali had never had anyone break up with her before.

"No. I just don't know how we can do this without people figuring out that there's something going on between us. Unless you don't care about that anymore.." He commented, looking at her with curiously.

Ali looked away, closing her eyes tightly for a moment. "Once we get you out of here, we can tell people."

Toby rose a brow at her response. "Would it really be that horrible for people to know that we're dating?" He asked.

Ali looked at him, confused. "I just said that we could."

"The way you looked though before you said it, like it would be actually painful for us to be public," He replied.

Ali sighed softly. "It just seems like it would be a lot of easier for you if we end this," she told him. "That hurts."

Toby interlaced their fingers finally, "I don't want us to. I want to be able to work things out with you," He told her.

Ali squeezed his hand once he interlaced their fingers. "So do I," she told him. "I think we can do this."

"I want to at least try. I really do like you," He told her before leaning over and kissed her softly.

Ali kissed Toby back, smiling softly. "I really like you too."

"Just promise to talk to me about any other doubts or something like that, okay?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I promise," Ali told him sincerely. She didn't want to risk losing Toby again and she felt pretty stupid now for not talking to him in the first place.

Toby nodded. "This place isn't so horrible. Plus I get away from Jenna.." He commented, trying to see the upside of things.

"That's a plus," Ali commented, "especially if she..." She had never liked Jenna but a part of her had actually felt bad about blinding her. Now, however, maybe she deserved it. "I wish you would have told me," she told him. "Maybe we could have found something out sooner to get her away from you."

"It hadn't started to get physical until after the last time I saw you. I never thought she'd actually take it that far," He replied with a small shrug.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that," Ali told him. She felt very protective of him. "If she wasn't blind, I'd be tempted to do something to her."

Toby shrugged some, "I didn't know what to even say. I hadn't seen you and I couldn't tell my parents.." He replied.

Ali squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm so sorry, Toby," she said softly. "You deserve better."

"With any luck, I'll get out of here soon. I have a hard time believing that my parents would think I'd do it on purpose," He said hopefully.

Ali rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope so, I would really like to see you again soon."

"Well, you know where to find me either way," He pointed out.

Ali nodded a little. "I know."

Toby nodded some, "Hopefully It'll be out of here," He added.

"Hopefully," Ali agreed. She didn't like this place and she hated that Toby was here.

He leaned over and kissed her, "How long can you stay?"

"I can stay a little longer," Ali answered him. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You're my first visit so it's nice to have someone," He replied, shifting back on the bed and leaned against the wall.

"Nice to have someone?" Ali asked him, sitting up straighter as he changed positions. "Or nice to have me?"

"Nice to have someone, great to have you," He answered, leaning over and gave her a kiss.

Ali smiled and kissed him back. "That's better," she said. She might be nicer around him now, but she still had to be the center of attention.

Toby chuckled softly, resisting the urge to roll is eyes at her. "Don't act like you don't know you're the center of my life," He told her. It was true, he didn't care about anyone else. His biological mother was dead, his father sided with his 'new family', he hated Jenna and he didn't really have any friends. Sure, he talked to Emily Fields every now and then but that was it.

Ali glanced at him when he called her the center of his life. That actually did surprise her. She smiled softly, liking the sound of it. "The center of your life?" she asked him.

"Moms dead, dad is siding with his step daughter and new wife, and the only friend I kinda have is Emily fields," He explained, hoping that it wouldn't backfire and make her feel not-as-special.

"Ouch," Ali replied. "So it's not really that I'm important, it's that the competition sucks."

"You'd still be important to me," He said, taking her hand.

Ali smiled, holding his hand. "Thank you."

"Just telling you the truth," He replied, slipping his arm around her.

Ali rested against Toby, smiling softly. She was surprised that they didn't come in and bust them apart yet. "What exactly are the rules here?"

"They've got the monitors so don't get any ideas," He teased playfully.

Ali raised her eyebrows amused. "I actually wasn't the one thinking about that," she answered. "I just don't want to get kicked out for this."

Toby was surprised that it wasn't what she was thinking about. "I don't know what the rules are. You're my first visitor," He replied. His parents saw him the day he got taken there but that was it.

Ali rested against him and frowned. "I'm sorry, Toby. I really am." She had never wanted him to be in this position, she had just been jealous and overreacted.

He shrugged the shoulder that she wasn't leaning against. "There's nothing we can do now but try and make it work," He replied. Sure he was still in Juvie, but he had forgiven her.

Ali smiled softly, glad he was willing to make it work. "I'll come visit as much as I can," she told him.

"Even if it means people find out about us?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

"I'll deal with that if it happens," Alison answered him.

"It'd be nice to actually be able to go on public dates with you than having to pick spots outside of town, or times when our families aren't home," He mused.

Ali nodded a little, but didn't say anything. She likes having things that the girls didn't know and right now, Toby was her only good secret.

"Am I really that bad?" He asked after her lack of commenting. She still didn't seem like she wanted them public.

"No, of course not," Ali answered him. She turned her head to look at him. Did he really think that?

He nodded some, "if you say so."

"I do say so," Ali told him firmly. She had known that he had been hesitant to date secretly because he thought she was ashamed of him but she had really thought that he knew better by now.

He nodded again. "Alright. I'm still not sure what we're going to do.." He murmured.

"To get you out of here?" Ali asked him. "I don't know, I'm trying to think of something."

"I'm sure my parents will come bail me out after a while, but I doubt that's going to be my only punishment.." He replied with a grimace.

Ali frowned. She really hated that she got him into this mess just because she had gotten jealous. She opened her mouth to say once again that she was sorry but before she had a chance, a guard came in to tell her visiting hours were over. She sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Toby," she said glaring at the guard, who was still watching them at the door. "Can we have a minute?" she snapped. "Alone."

Toby frowned a little when they were informed that visiting hours were over. He couldn't help but smile a little amused when she snapped at the guard. He glanced at the two of them. "Make it quick," He muttered, closing the door. Toby ran his thumb across her cheek. "We'll be okay," He assured her.

Ali's expression immediately softened as Toby's thumb moved across her cheek and she smiled softly at him. "Good," she said, leaning toward him to kiss him softly. "I'll miss you."

Toby returned the kiss. "You know where to find me," He pointed out. He doubted she could make many trips to Philly and come to the Juvenile center, but it would help if she could every now and then - but he was really hoping he'd be out soon.

"I do," Ali confirmed. "I'll try to make it back soon," she said before giving him once more kiss. After a moment, she got up and went to the door, glancing back at him. "Goodbye, Toby."

Toby nodded and kissed her back one last time, watching her head out. "Bye, Ali," He replied.

* * *

**I'll try to get chapter 4 up as soon as possible! Reviews make me smile. **


	6. The last night

**This chapter is a little short since this was a brief meeting. This is the night that Alison disappeared and Toby saw her.**

* * *

Toby was glad to finally be out of Juvi. Ali had visited him a couple of times before his parents finally came to get him. They had let him simmer in the Detention Center for a little over a week, which was cruel and unusual punishment. He hadn't gotten another punishment since he returned, but he didn't doubt there was another one coming. He hadn't seen Alison since he got out because she had been visiting her grandmother in Georgia and it was her first day back. She was spending the day with her posse but she offered to sneak out after the girls fell asleep to see him. They agreed to meet in between the Hastings and DiLaurentis house so she didn't have to go far. There were a decent amount of trees and stuff to shade them from anyone peaking from either house. He waited, looking around for Ali since he'd recently got a text from her that the girls were out and she wanted to see him.

Ali had had specific intentions in getting the girls to drink. She had been hoping to get them to sleep early because she had some things she needed to do. Unfortunately, right after she texted Toby to tell him she'd be out soon, Spencer woke up. She sighed inwardly and did what she had to do to pick a fight with the other girl. Once Spencer told her to get out, she did. Ali went to the spot she had agreed to meet Toby and smiled when she saw him. "Hey."

Toby smiled as he heard and saw Alison making her way over to him. He shifted off the tree he was leaning against and leaned down, giving her a greeting kiss. "Hey. How are you?"

Ali smiled and kissed him back, slipping her arms around him. "Better now," she answered. She wasn't really bothered by the fight with Spencer, she'd just make up with her the next day. For now, she wanted to spend time with her recently released boyfriend. "How are you?" she asked in return, gazing up at him

"Much better now. I'm free and I finally get to see the girl I've been waiting to see for a few days," Toby replied, slipping his arms around her. He was still reeling because he didn't think his punishment ended with spending a week or so in juvie, but he wanted to be happy for the moment.

Ali smiled as his arms went around her in return. While they were still a secret, she had been anxiously awaiting his return. Now that he was back, maybe they could go public. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

Toby smiled softly, looking down at her. "I have a pretty good idea. It got pretty lonely in Juvie," He said playfully.

"Lonely, huh?" Ali asked him in an equally playful tone.

"Yes, since my girlfriend decided to go enjoy the south and leave me here all alone and bored," He replied, still being playful. He didn't want to sulk anymore. He wanted to enjoy his time with her.

"Well, perhaps I should make it up to you," Ali replied playfully as pressed her lips to his.

"Maybe you should," He replied before he kissed her back. It was still weird to feel the way he did about Alison, but he was falling for her more and more.

"I think I have the perfect way to make it up to you," Alison responded, pulling back and unconsciously rubbing her arms.

Toby rose a brow. "How?" He asked. He saw her rubbing her arms and noticed that she was in a tank top, even though it was cool outside. Cool enough for him to be in long sleeves and a sweater so he shifted out of the sweater and put it around her shoulders.

Ali hadn't even realized that she had gotten a little chilly. She pulled the sweater around her more and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you," she answered before glancing at him. "How would you feel about going public?"

Toby smiled. "You're welcome," He answered, watching her as she started to explain how to make it up to him. He smiled widely, glad that she seemed to finally be ready to go public. They'd talked about it while he was in juvie, but he wasn't sure if she still wanted to. "I'd love that."

Ali smiled as she noticed the smile on his face. "Not tonight, but soon," she said before kissing him again. "I need to fix things with Spencer, but then I promise we can come out."

Toby kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "It'll be nice to be able to kiss you whenever I want," He said.

Ali smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Your life is going to change completely," she pointed out. "Are you sure you're ready for it?"

Toby nodded. "It's worth it to be with you," He replied, kissing her softly.

Ali smiled and kissed him back. "Then give me a couple of days and we can tell people."

Toby smiled more, wrapping his arms around her. "That definitely makes up for disappearing on me for a few days," He said.

Ali smiled. "I thought it might." She knew that he had been wanting to come out for a while and after their conversation in juvie, she wanted him to know she wasn't ashamed of him.

Toby kissed her softly. "How long do you have?" He asked.

Ali kissed him back. "I have something else to do, then I have to get back before the girls wake up," she told him. "But I can stay with you a little longer."

Toby rose a brow when she had something else to do, but decided against asking. "Good. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet," He said.

"Neither am I," Ali agreed, smiling up at him.

Toby smiled down at her, kissing her softly.

Ali kissed him back, glad to be there with him.

Toby looked over as he heard a car horn. He looked back at her. "That for you?" He asked.

Ali sighed and nodded. "I have to go," she said before giving him another kiss.

Toby frowned a little, disappointed. He kissed her back, deeply and passionately to make it count. "I'll see you soon."

Ali matched the depth in his kiss. "I can't wait to see you again," she said before she went off to meet Ian.

* * *

**Yes, Alison still goes to see Ian and its the same meeting aside from no kissing. At that point she's still flirting and playing hard to get. There ****_will _****be another chapter since my partner and I are going possible AU of her being alive (It may not be AU if she really is alive, but that's besides the point.)**


	7. I Love You

**So we decided not to make you wait too long for this one. This is going off a possibly AU like that Ali is still alive. Toby and Spencer broke up after they fought about -A giving Toby gifts so they're not together. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Toby sighed as he made his way the forestry area around the Hastings Cabin. He and Spencer checked it out after the fire, but he was running out of leads with trying to find Red Coat. It was weird being by the damaged cabin because it made him think of Spencer - They'd broken up recently because she told the girls about what -A was doing to Toby and about his mother. He'd trusted her not to tell and she picked them over him. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and saw Red Coat. He started after her, refusing to let her get away. He knew the forest layout and managed to finally catch up with her, grabbing her arm and turned her around. She was still wearing the Alison mask, but he wanted to know what was behind it. He pulled off the mask, shocked to find it was really her. "Alison?"

Hiding was hard on Alison, but she had to do it. Her life was in danger as were the lives of the people she cared about the most. She kept an eye on them, trying to keep them as safe as she could, but sometimes even that was hard. The only boy she had ever loved had fallen in love with someone else. He had moved on and she would possibly never have the opportunity to move on herself. She was checking a few things around the Hastings cabin when she heard someone else nearby. She tried to run, but the person caught up to her. Toby. Her heart skipped a beat just seeing him this close. As he pulled off the mask and revealed her actual face, she took a breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "You can't tell anyone you saw me," she said pleadingly.

Toby wasn't sure how to react to seeing her. It had been two years. He worried about her when she disappeared and he mourned her death, even if he couldn't really show it. It was even worse when they tried to pin her death on him. He'd eventually had to move on to Spencer, thinking she was gone, but now here she was.. Standing in front of him and very much alive. "How..?" He asked, looking down at her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but he had to know he wasn't dreaming or she wasn't going to try to kill him. He'd worked for Red Coat enough to know what she was capable of.

"It's a really long story," Ali replied when he asked how. He didn't trust her, she could tell. And she couldn't really blame him. She had faked her death, after agreeing to go public with him. She had just had no way of knowing that night would go the way it had. She had really almost died and she knew that if she hadn't pretended to be dead, she would have died soon anyway. She knew that Toby had worked for her, and during that time, it had taken everything to not tell him who she was. The only thing that made it easier was that he dated Spencer. "I know this is asking a lot right now, but please trust me. This is better for everyone."

Toby watched her, not understanding. "Well I've got time," He said, crossing his arms across his chest. He furrowed a brow when she asked him to trust him and that it was better for everyone. "Better for everyone? I fell for you, Alison. I was ecstatic that night, thinking we'd be publicly dating soon and then you disappeared. I mourned your death but I wasn't allowed to show it because we were still a secret when you disappeared. I believed you were dead. How can you tell me that it's better for anyone?" He asked, upset.

Ali could tell that he wasn't going to let this go. She could promise him answers, but when would she be able to see him again? That was her problem-she couldn't promise anything right now, because if they made a habit of meeting, it made everything that much more of a risk. "I know," she said softly, her voice expressing how badly she felt about the way that night turned out. "This wasn't planned, Toby," she said as she met his eyes with hers. "I really meant to go public, but then... things happened that night that changed everything."

Toby wasn't overly thrilled with that answer. Things happened? Now he knew how Spencer felt when she was yelling at him about the fact she knew he saw her hurting and suffering - Alison had surely seen Toby suffering, silently. He had no help, he had to pretend he was glad that she was gone and it sucked. "What kind of things could have happened that made you make me believe that you were dead?" He asked.

"Because I almost died!" Ali responded, louder than she intended. "I had to make them believe that I was really dead or they would have tried again and again and who knows who else they would have killed in the process?" Ali might be a bitch and she might be stalking her friends, but she was still trying to protect them.

Toby frowned more at that. The fact that someone wanted to kill her worried him. Despite everything they had been through - Her going missing, thinking she's dead, and finding out that she's alive.. He still cared for her and had come to believe that he loved her. Even after dating Spencer. Yes, he'd loved Spence, but not in the same way he'd loved Ali. He ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to think. "Who?" He asked.

"I don't know," Ali replied. "That's what I've been trying to figure out all this time," she told him. "I was hit on the back of the head and when I woke up, I was buried." She wasn't sure how Toby would react, but she needed the contact. She removed one of her gloves and carefully reached out, taking his hand. She knew that he had moved on, but she still cared for him deeply.

Toby softened a little as she took his hand. It was more intimate contact than him grabbing her on the arm. He couldn't help but pull her close and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He wanted to be happy that she was alive, not angry at her for lying to him. "I missed you so much, Ali," He confessed.

Ali relaxed as she noticed his expression soften. She allowed him to pull her into his arms and she gazed up at him. "I missed you too," she told him. "There were so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of putting you in danger." She glanced around a little. This could be putting him in danger as it was.

"I don't care right now. I want to be happy that you're alive," Toby replied, still not sure if this was actually happening or not. He was afraid to wake up and find it was all a dream. He pulled back a little, enough to lean down and press his lips to hers.

Ali turned her head to glance at him again. Of course he wouldn't care about the danger. He had worked under the A team for a while, he knew all about what danger could be involved. When his lips pressed to hers, she kissed him back, slipping her arms around him.

Toby wanted to enjoy this moment. The amazing feeling of being with her again, able to kiss her again and what not. He was happy to be back with her again. It would be difficult, worse than before, but he was willing to do anything to be with her.

Ali took the time to enjoy the kiss for a few more moments, but after a little while, she had to pull back. Someone's heart had to break and she had to make sure it wouldn't be hers before she got too attached. "What about Spencer?" she asked after a few moments of internal debating.

Toby frowned when she brought up Spencer. He was a little hurt over their breakup, but it was for the best. "I loved Spencer, yes. But the way I never felt about her that I feel about you," he answered. He cared about Spencer and was in love with her, but it was different than the way he was in love with Alison. He couldn't actually explain it, but he loved Alison more.

Ali knew that bringing up Spencer would ruin the mood, but she had to know. She was actually surprised by the answer, though. Yes, they had gotten very close before she disappeared, but she had truly believed that he had gotten over her in the midst of his relationship with Spencer. Her expression more than likely expressed that fact.

Toby watched her reaction, able to see her shocked and surprised expression. "I tried to move on when I thought you were dead, and I did, for a while. It got hard when the girls were saying they saw you, and I thought I was getting false hope.. When Spencer told the girls about stuff I didn't want them knowing.. There was the fight and then I knew it wasn't fair to be with her until we knew for certain if you were alive or dead," He stated.

Ali listened to him as he explained things. She sighed softly as he mentioned the girls saying she had seen him. It had been a huge risk to pull them out personally, but she hadn't wanted to let them die. She had hoped they would stay unconscious until she got away, but some had woken up. "I had hoped they would dismiss that as a hallucination," Ali said softly.

Toby shrugged. "They didn't know what to think, but they're digging," He stated. He was too and that's how he found her. "Now it seems like they're getting more into believing that Cece Drake is Red Coat though," He said.

Ali frowned when he said that they were digging. She knew they were digging for something, and maybe even to find out who Red Coat was-which was why she had stuck to more hiding lately-but that they were digging to find out if she was still alive worried her. "Please don't tell them," she pleaded once again as she looked up at him. "I promise, I'm not trying to hurt anyone."

"It seems like a lot different after some of the things they've been through, and I've been through.. -A broke Spencer and I up, broke my arm, ran Hanna over with a car, and is constantly mentally torturing people," He muttered. He'd been a big part of A's torment lately with the comments about his mother. If she didn't want to hurt anyone then why was all this happening?

"I'm not the only one involved," Ali told him. "I might be heading off the A team, but there's someone else out there. Someone tried to kill me and that person is still out there somewhere." She looked up at him. "Mona ran over Hanna and that wasn't on my command. You know about doing things without commands," she pointed out. She pulled away and took a breath. She was getting seriously mixed signals right now. He kissed her and told her that he had never loved Spencer like he loved her, but he very clearly still didn't trust her. "Should we just pretend this whole interaction didn't happen then?" she asked a little colder than intended. "Or do I need to pack up and leave before the girls come searching for me?"

Toby glanced off when she mentioned them doing things without her command. He'd locked Spencer in her steam room out of jealousy and that wasn't on Red Coats command. He looked over at her when she asked about pretending it didn't happen or her packing up. "I'm just trying to figure things out right now, Ali. I won't tell the others, but I need to know I can trust you not to try to hurt me. I want to be happy that you're here," He stated.

Ali noticed his reaction. She felt bad about bringing it up, but she had hoped it would prove that not everything was done on her command. That while she had control over the main A team people, that they still acted impulsively. Even if he didn't believe her about other people being out there, he had to believe that at least. "Then what do you need? My word? Time to think?" Her tone had softened and she felt grateful that he finally agreed to not tell the others.

Toby sighed, leaning against a tree. "I just need answers, Ali. I've thought you were dead for the past like two years.. " he replied, taking her hand again. He was happy that she was alive, but he was still wary. He was worried about getting hurt.

"The fire wasn't me," Ali added in case Toby was questioning that. Hearing him say that he just needed answered, she pursed her lips. There wasn't much she could tell him. She didn't know who tried to kill her, she didn't know who saved her. She didn't even know who's body was put in the ground to replace hers. She let him take her hand and she moved closer to him, almost to the point that he was sandwiched between her and the tree. "This was all for safety. Mine. Yours. The girls." She paused a moment. "Not knowing who was after me, not knowing who to trust was hard. I didn't know if A would actually go to that extent until that night and then I knew I had to disappear because I didn't know who else they would hurt to get to me."

Toby pulled her closer when she moved to him. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Ali. Not now, especially after feeling like I lost you forever. But I need you to work with me. I need to be able to see you and know you're okay," He said.

"The more you see me, the more danger you're in," Ali told him. She wasn't exactly saying no, but she needed him to know that this was real. Unlike Spencer, Ali had had inside information when Toby's death was faked. She didn't think he was lost forever, but she didn't want that to happen for real either.

"I don't care. It's dangerous being on the A team, or making deals with A to get information about my mother. It's dangerous to walk outside my apartment, but I don't care. I'll take the risks to get what I want," He answered.

"Then we need to trust each other," Ali told him. She did trust him now that he told her he wouldn't tell anyone, but she didn't want him to think that this was one sided. "I trust you Toby, but I need you to trust me too."

Toby nodded. He wasn't sure why after what he'd been through, but he trusted Ali. "I do trust you," he said, pulling her closer and rested his hands on her sides.

Ali allowed him to pull her closer and she met his lips with hers. "I never wanted to hurt you," she whispered after pulling away. "I will never hurt you again."

Toby smiled and kissed her back. "I trust you," he repeated, looking down at her.

Ali smiled back as he told her again that he trusted her. "I'm glad," she told him. "This means a lot to me."

Toby brushed her hair out of her face. "You have no idea how happy I am you're back," he answered.

"I've missed you," Ali told him honestly. It helped watching him and knowing he was okay-as okay as he could be, but there were so many times she wanted to hug him and to kiss him. "I'm sorry we never got to go public."

"I've missed you too," He replied. He was happy that she was back, even if they couldn't publicly date. "It doesn't matter. What matters is you're back," he stated.

Ali smiled, slipping her arms around him. "I was here all along. You just found me."

"I'm still worried I'm going to wake up and find this is all a dream.." He murmured, holding her close.

"It's not a dream," Ali promised him. "I'm real and this is real."

Toby smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and gave her a deep kiss. Every time their lips touched, he could tell he was awake - No dream could match how amazing it felt to really kiss her.

Ali matched the depth in the kiss, running her fingers through Toby's hair. This whole thing could have gone a lot worse, so she was glad that he had been able to forgive her.

Toby pulled back a little though he kept his arms around her. "I love you, Alison," He stated. He knew he did and he wanted her to know.

Toby had never told Ali he loved her before. It was something she had wished after the fact that she had said the night she disappeared. A smile crossed her lips. "I love you too, Toby," she said softly.

Toby relaxed when she said she loved him too, it was nice to know the same way about each other. "After this, will I be able to see you again without you running the other way?" He asked.

Ali noticed his body relax after she told him she loved him. She thought it was cute that he had been nervous. "I have spent the last two years wishing I had told you I loved you that night," she told him. Hearing his question, she smiled. "I suppose so," she answered.

Toby smiled when she said she wanted to tell him the night she disappeared. At least she loved him then. "You suppose?" He asked.

Ali wasn't sure if it meant anything that he didn't say a similar sentiment, but she let it go. "It's complicated."

"I want to know I'm going to be able to see my girlfriend after this meeting and she isn't going to go disappear on me again," Toby replied. Sure, they hadn't officially decided they were back together, but they also never officially broke up.

"Girlfriend?" Ali asked, a smile on her face. Considering that until very recently, Spencer was his girlfriend, she figured that had negated their previous status. Not that she was complaining, of course.

"Well.. I hope you will be again.. We never really ended things, and I know I moved on while I thought you were dead.. But.." He trailed off, hoping she knew where he was going with this.

"You're hoping that I will be your girlfriend again even though you slept with my best friend?" Ali teased. "Hmm... I'll have to think about that."

Toby knew she was joking, but he still felt bad about it. He couldn't help it when he fell for Spencer, and he felt bad about it when he thought she was dead. Worse now that he knew she was alive. "I'm sorry about that, Ali.." He murmured.

Ali hadn't meant to make Toby really feel bad about it. She couldn't say she liked seeing him with Spencer, but she couldn't exactly blame him for moving on. Everyone had thought she was dead. She couldn't tell him what she was really doing, and no one knew they had even dated in the first place. "Toby, don't," she told him, holding a finger to his lips. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend again. Or still. Whichever."

Toby relaxed. He knew she wasn't mad at him, but it was still it was nice to hear that she'd officially be back with him. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly.

Ali smiled and kissed him back, pulling herself closer to him. "I'm glad you caught me," she admitted.

"So am I. Maybe you'll be a little easier to catch next time," Toby teased lightly, keeping his arms around her waist.

Ali smiled softly. "Maybe I will," she answered. "Or maybe I like playing hard to get."

"Oh, so that explains it," He teased lightly, shaking his head at her.

"I don't want to run from you anymore, Toby," Ali said seriously.

"Then don't," He replied, kissing her softly.

Ali kissed him back. "Do I look like I'm running?"

Toby shook his head. "No, not anymore," He answered.

"That's because I love you and now that I know you want to be with me, I want you," Ali told him.

"Were you doubting my feelings for you before?" He asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Toby," Ali started, "but you moved on. I thought you might have moved on completely. And I wasn't the only one who didn't say 'I love you' before I disappeared. So I never really knew if you loved me even then." She traced the fingers of her ungloved hand across his cheek. "I don't blame you for either of those, but yes, I doubted."

Toby frowned more. "I never stopped loving you. I wanted to tell you before you disappeared but it didn't really feel romantic," He replied, looking down at her.

Ali frowned too. She hadn't meant to make him feel bad, she was just explaining why she had had her doubts. "Like I said, I don't blame you," she reminded him. "I didn't say it either." She slipped her arms around him. "What's important is that we've said it now. It won't be easy, but we can be together."

Toby nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't care if its not easy. I just need possible," He replied.

Ali snuggled closely to him. "It's possible," she told him. "I'm yours, Toby. I always have been."

Toby smiled at that, leaning down and kissed her deeply and passionately. "And I'm yours. Always have been, always will be."

Ali matched the passion in his kiss, apparently she had said the right thing this time because he was smiling. She liked making him smile.

Toby stroked her cheek, smiling down at her. "I'm so glad you're here."

Ali gazed up at him, a smile crossing her lips. "I'm glad you're here too."

"I don't imagine you'd be able to come into town?" He asked. They had the issue of not being able to go to eithers house when they first started dating, but now Toby had his own flat, so they could be alone.

Hearing him ask about coming into town, Ali bit down on her lip gently. "It depends on where you want me to go," she commented. "It couldn't be frequent or public. We'd have to be careful."

"We could go to my place. I live alone now and there's the back entrance," he answered.

Ali knew that Toby had his own place, though she'd never been there. It was definitely a nice thought-they'd never had the option of going to either one's place when she was alive. "Hmm. That could work," she commented.

Toby nodded, smiling over at her. "I don't know if you'd want to do that today or not, but it's an option for the future," He answered.

Ali smiled back. "I'd really like that," she told him.

"Aside from the -A texts, is there anyway we can keep in contact?" He asked.

"I could get another untraceable phone," Ali replied. "One that would only be for communicating with you."

Toby smiled softly. "That'd be nice. I'd like to actually be able to get ahold of you," he stated.

Ali nodded a little. "I will text you as soon as I get one," she told him.

"Do we need to say goodbye for now?" He asked. He didn't want to leave her, but they were - for all intent and purpose - out in the open.

Ali pursed her lips together gently and nodded a little. "I think so," she told him before giving him another kiss. "You'll hear from me soon."

Toby frowned a little bit,but he understood. He kissed her back softly. "I love you so much," he said.

Ali kissed him back. "I love you too," she told him, smiling softly.

"I'll talk to you soon, hopefully," he said, kissing her once more before he let her go.\

"I promise," Ali replied before turning to walk away.

* * *

**Reviews make us smile =)**


End file.
